


Hate or no

by Nestor_joinjoin



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestor_joinjoin/pseuds/Nestor_joinjoin
Summary: Lizzie hate Penelope, but no Josie.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Hate or no

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first OS on this site.  
> This OS is a translation, English is not my mother tongue.

She was stuck with her sworn enemy Lizzie Saltzman. But frankly it was worth it; Penelope and Lizzie had a painting battle in the middle of the corridor. Seeing Lizzie get covered in green paint mixed with other colors is very satisfying. Besides, the latter was so upset that she not only threw paint on Penelope but also on twin sister commonly called the "good twin" (Penelope doesn't really know her, but generally she doesn't not paid much attention until now), because Lizzie found her selfish not to have taken the blow in his place and not to have protected him.  
Even a blind man would have seen that her sister's words had hurt, she left without a word.

In short, Penelope continued to be very bored. He only stayed a few minutes and the glue was finished, but it was the longest of his life.

Leaving the room, she threw her cheekiest smile at Lizzie. Penelope continued to walk down the hall, when her thoughts started to turn to Josie: How was she? Where is she ? Why doesn't she leave the green-eyed girl's thoughts? And above all, is she single?

At this thought the witch stopped, and frowned.

\- What's wrong with me ... She's Lizzie's sister ... growled Penelope, glaring at MG who was approaching fast not noticing the look that Penelope gives her.

\- Hey Peez! How are you ?

Penelope did not answer, and intended to ignore it except that a thought came to the mind of the witch: MG is one of Josie's best friends.

\- How's Josie?

\- Huh? Josie? I don't know, I haven't seen him since this morning. Why ?

\- Forget it ... You have no idea where she would be?

\- Surely in the pond or in the forest or in that room, I don't know Peez.

\- Awesome ...

Penelope leaves towards the direction of the bridge, nobody, she went towards the forest but she found nobody (at first sight, she was not going to do all the forest for a Saltzman ... Good if she did not find him in her room she was walking through the forest.)

She knocked on the door of the Saltzman twins, while hoping to find the kind twin. You have to believe that Penelope is lucky.

\- Penelope?

\- I can enter ?

Josie beckons, Penelope entered the twins' room for the first time, she analyzed the room.

\- Uh ... How can I help you?

\- I ... I wanted to apologize.

\- About what ?

\- For painting, I know it was not me who shot you, but I wanted to apologize.

\- It's okay I don't hold it against you.

\- Cool ... And, do you share your sister's hatred towards me?

\- No. It is not because we are twins that we should be the same or share everything.

\- I know.

\- Other things ?

Josie was embarrassed, perhaps having invited her sister's enemy to their room, or perhaps other things. The raven haired girl put her hand on Josie's, knowing in advance that she would probably be messed up, but who tries nothing has nothing.

\- Would you be free tomorrow? Could we go have an ice cream? It’s me who pays!

The brunette was shocked by Penelope's words, before she could answer a Lizzie arrived.

\- JO TELL ME THAT IT'S A Joke! YOU INVITE SATAN IN OUR ROOM!

\- Awesome ...

\- I'm going to go, answer me one of these four, plus Jojo.

She smirked at Lizzie and left the twin bedroom. Hopefully Josie will accept the meeting with Pénélope.

\- She came to turn you against me, that's it!

\- ...

\- I can't believe she managed to turn your brain around!

\- ...

Josie tried to ignore her sister as best she could, but it was difficult, for a while Josie felt the need to burn everything, to send everything up. She was finding it harder and harder to hold back that anger and Lizzie did nothing to help her.

\- Go Josie! I need you ! Don't let Satan reach us.

\- Very good . Do you want me to talk?

\- Yes, you have to help me, there is Raphaël who invited me to a-

Josie interrupted her twin.

\- I don't want to hang out with you anymore.

\- What?

\- I love you believe me. But I'm my slap, you treated me very badly, I feel like your little doggie who must obey all what you say. We should always hang out when you need it! And I'm more than fed up. So it's over, from now on we will just be a roommate.

\- Are you serious !!?

\- Very!

\- This is Satan, right !? Did she hex you?

\- Pénélope has nothing to do with it!

\- Penelope !? Are you friends with the enemy !?

\- Your enemy not mine.

\- You just committed a big betrayal!

On his words Lizzie begins to siphon the wall, Josie understood that she too she went

On his words Lizzie begins to siphon the wall, Josie understood that she too was going to have to use magic to defend herself but this time she will not hold back as usual. The binoculars cast a spell, after a few seconds of force combat, Josie wins and propels her sister to the wall.

\- Leave me alone, Lizzie.

Lizzie did not answer and looked at her sister in shock, then left, slamming the door.

Penelope sees Lizzie appear in the steps of her room. Obviously very angry.

\- SATAN!

\- Saltzman. What is my pleasure?

\- What are you doing to my sister !? She sent me against a wall!

\- What makes you think it's because of me?

\- You were in our room earlier. Why ?

\- I came to see her because I really like her.

\- WHAT !?

\- I offered him an appointment.

\- Reassure me, she refused.

\- You cut us off during our conversation, so I'm not sure.

\- I tell you direct, she refuses.

\- I prefer that she be the one to tell me, because I have the impression that you didn't really consult her to give this answer.

\- She's my twin, I know she's not crazy. She will not accept an appointment with Satan, she will quickly realize that you will set a trap or something like that.

\- You're wrong about everything.

\- No.

\- A little bird told me that your sister has a crush on me.

\- What a horror! Whoever said that is a liar.

\- If you say so...

\- What I say is true! My sister would not like Satan.

\- You asked him the question?

\- No, May-

\- So you can't know. No one can know how she feels if everyone supposes in her place.

\- You are sure that she will accept your date!

\- Maybe, but she can also refuse. This is called leaving the choice.

\- You're making me angry ...

Penelope gives a sly smile to Lizzie before leaving for her dorm. But she sees Josie in the hallway.

\- Hey Jojo!

\- Hey.

\- So you thought about it?

\- How could I refuse a free ice cream.

\- Awesome ! Tomorrow 4 p.m.

\- Perfect.

Josie watches Penelope Park leave with a big, silly smile. Her crush (since she saw her) offered to go have an ice cream.

Lizzie watched the scene from afar with incomprehension: did her twin have any views on her worst enemy?

After a few minutes of reflection she shrugs. It didn't matter if Josie was happy, even if it was with Satan. Lizzie leaves to go to her date with Raphaël.


End file.
